


A Dance to Start Everything

by myblueworld



Series: A Life to Live Together [1]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: I AM SORRY, M/M, and that picture of David swinging his hands in training, i am still writing it anyway, it just makes me thinking, okay maybe not really sorry, so I write this down, so I've been thinking about this for quiet a while
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 14:58:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6012909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myblueworld/pseuds/myblueworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>David is drunk when they are in Vegas. So Joe asks him to dance</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Dance to Start Everything

**Author's Note:**

> Let's just pretend that all of them were in Vegas after they win the league.  
> 

 

 

 

Maybe it’s the relieve after a season full with a roller coaster of emotions. Maybe it’s the not-yet-ended euphoria after winning the league. Or maybe it’s just because they are in Vegas. And everybody knows the craziest things happen every day in Las Vegas.

Whatever it is, Joe is not complaining. At all.

Seeing David like this, so carefree, smiling as if it’s the only thing he cares of doing, it’s something that Joe never thought he would have ever seen before. But now, once he sees it, he can never get enough of it. He can just stare at David like this for the hours more, and still won't get bored of it.

With the color of cherry over his tanned skin cheeks, David’s eyes are glistening with joy, so close to childish innocence it makes Joe’s heart stutters again and again. Joe tries his best not to keep on staring at the small Spaniard (nobody will argue that David is the tiniest wizard in the league). But of course, his eyes betray him as he can’t seem to look at anything else besides David, grinning his face into two.

“Ask him to dance.” Samir, who is sitting next to Joe in the VIP booth nudges his shoulder

“Huh?”

A little annoyed, Joe turns his face to look at Samir. The French guy grins at him, almost in a wicked way.

“David is so drunk; he practically will do anything you ask him to do,” Samir says, holding his eyes at Joe with a dangerous, mischiveous glint. Like he can read what is in Joe's mind, what's Joe has been thinking.

Joe throws his gaze again at David.

“Come on. Ask him to dance. You know you want to.” Samir asks again, more insisting.

He does. He really wants it to. So bad. Joe wonders how it would feel to have David’s body pressed against his. Having David easily slings his hand on him in training, having David’s arms thrown around him when they win a game, it’s enough to make Joe’s shudders, with a thrill running through his veins.

David laughs again at something that Pablo said to him. The sounds of his laugh tickles something in Joe’s stomach.

“I dare you to do it,” Samir’s voice makes Joe realize that he hasn’t said anything to Samir. When he looks at Samir, Samir is staring at him, the corners of his eyes crinkle along with the smirk on his lips.

“I dare you to ask him to dance,” Samir repeats his words, this time slower, putting emphasize in each of his words.

Joe snorts. He takes a quick gulp of the sparkling liquid in his glass.

“What? Is it a bet or something?”

He doesn’t really expect it, but somehow he’s not really surprised when Samir nods.

“Yes. Let’s make it a bet. I bet that he will say yes if you ask him to dance.”

Joe stirs his cup, idly watching how the liquid swirls inside.

“If he says yes, which means I win it, you have to kiss him.”

A strange feeling that Joe can’t describe creeping inside of him. Joe gives Samir a side-glance.

“What if he says no?”

Joe knows that it means he wins the bet. Joe usually loves winning. But in this case, he doesn’t really want to win.

Samir laughs.

“He won’t. Believe me, he won’t say no.”

Joe is still thinking to say something but Samir already shouts out.

“Hey, David!”

His voice is loud enough to make not just David, but everyone else in the booth turns his head to look at Samir.

“Yes? Que?”

David brushes off his eyes from his eyes. His teeth are glistening white as he gives an easy, open smile.

“Joe wants to ask you something.”

Joe almost chokes on nothing. But then David leans forward. The smile doesn’t fall off from his face as he speaks.

“Joe! My friend! What is it Joe? You ask me something?”

The smile is an innocent one, but there is something in his eyes that reminds Joe of something feline, almost like David is knowing more than what his smile is saying.

Fuck it.

It’s not about Samir and his stupid bet anymore.

It’s about the thing, _things_ that he wants to do with David, _to_ David.

“Dance with me.”

Joe's voice comes in a higher pitch than what he wants, almost makes him cringe.

But it’s no longer important. Because Joe forgets how to breathe, how to think when he sees David nods at him.

If it is even possible, David’s smile gets even wider.

“Dance! Sure, Joe! Everything for you, yes?”

It happens so quick, that David just stands up and makes his way to Joe, practically knocks some bottles on the table and anyone else on the way as he approaches Joe.

He reaches out to Joe’s hand and pulls Joe to stand up from his seat.

“Come, Joe! Come and dance!”

Joe doesn’t even know how they finally end up in the dance floor, everything around him is swirling like in a slow motion. In front of him, David waves and swings his hands around. He moves his head around too, hair falls all over his head, covering his eyes. And Joe laughs. He laughs and laughs and laughs because David looks so silly and David looks so absurd with that stupid dance that he’s doing. But then David looks at him with an open and inviting smile, his eyes glinting dangerously and he laughs. He dares to laugh along with Joe and it only makes Joe’s heart forgets to beat.

Joe grabs David’s waist to pull him closer. David’s laugh turns into a smirk, a smug one as he presses his body against Joe’s and starts running his hands up and down on Joe’s back. The heat, the friction between them and the feeling of David’s pressing the side of his face against Joe’s chest and nuzzling his nose dangerously close to Joe’s neck, it’s just too much, Joe can’t help but moans.

David pulls himself away a little bit and steadies his hand on Joe’s hips.

He licks his lower lip, so slowly, still with that sly, impish smirk on his face.

“You have fun, Joe? You like it? You like dance with me?”

So many words are stumbling in his head but nothing falls out from his lips because Joe can only look at how David’s lips are wet and look so inviting, so red, at almost the same shade with his cheeks. Joe knows it’s time for it to happen. He knows he wants this as he leans his face closer to David and knows that nothing in this earth can stop him.

Just an inch away, and Joe can see David closes his eyes, his lashes dark across his freckles.

“David!”

Both David and Joe turn their heads at the excited voice.

Adam walks towards them as he smiles widely like an idiot. Joe can think of nothing that he hates more than Adam right now and his stupid accent and how he always seems trying to stay close, too close to David.

“Adam!”

David takes his hand away from Joe’s hips to wave at Adam. Joe quickly puts his arm around David’s waist and pulls the smaller guy close to him, shoulders touching each other.

“Adam! You’re here!” David sounds excited, it burns something inside Joe and makes him want to throw something at Adam.

Adam stops in front of them.

“Hey! What are you guys doing?”

“We’re dancing! Joe and I!” David answers cheerfully. He looks up at Joe with a wide smile. “We are having fun, yes, Joe?”

Joe grits his teeth and forces himself to smile.

“Yes. We _were_ having fun.” Joe stretches his lips into a thin smile and continues. “Before you come and ruins it.”

“What?”

Adam looks so clueless it almost makes Joe feel sorry about it, but he can’t make himself care. Instead, he pulls David’s hand and walks away, dragging David along with him.

“Joe?”

He can hear David’s confused voice behind him but he keeps on dragging David away. Away from the crowd in the dancing floor, out of the club. He keeps on walking, holding David’s hand tightly to the streets of Las Vegas outside the night club.

“Joe? Where are we going?”

Joe doesn’t know the answer to that, he just keeps on walking. Until they arrive in a fountain where the water flows out and dances with bright colors along with the lights that fall on it.

Joe stops, but doesn’t let go off David’s hand.

“Joe?”

David’s tone is a softer one. Joe makes a 90-degree turn on his heels to face David. He cups David’s cheek with both hands, tracing David’s jawline with his thumb. David closes his eyes, and makes this low, pleasant humming sound. He slowly opens his eyes back and stares back at Joe.

Joe knows he is falling into that deep wells of David’s eyes and he can’t, he _doesn’t want_ to stop drowning inside it.

Breathing heavily, he leans his face closer to David’s and whispers.

“Stop me if you don’t want this.”

David says nothing but he puts his hands on Joe’s side. David’s breath is warm and damp over Joe’s skin and it feels like everything around them is falling apart and nothing is real anymore but both of them being alive and so close like this and breathing together.

Joe brushes his lips over David’s and it feels like that warm sunlight in summer. But David kisses him back, and in his kiss Joe can taste the sea and beach in Spain and now it’s not just the brush of their lips anymore. It’s _a real kiss_ , a kiss so intoxicating, Joe groans as he moves his hands from David’s cheeks to the strands of his hair. Burying his fingers between the soft strands of David’s hair, Joe pulls David closer and presses his body against David closer because to feel the warmth radiating from David’s body makes him melting inside and he wants nothing else but that.

The chirping sound of Joe’s phone from his pocket makes David pulls away, panting. Brushing his lips with his knuckles, his smile is a mischievous one as he watches Joe curses and fumbles with his phone.

Samir’s name shows up as the sender of the message.

_He danced with you and I know you’re kissing him now. I win. Twice._

Joe doesn’t know whether he wants to strangle Samir or he wants to laugh as he stares at the ridiculous message.

“You kiss me.”

David’s voice makes Joe lifts his head from his phone.

In front of him, David hold his eyes at Joe. And that smile. _That smug smile_. As if David knows, as if he already knows all this time that this is all going to happen anyway.

Joe shoves his phone back.

“I kissed you,” Joe says. “We kissed. Here in Vegas.” He adds, almost laughs at how cliché the situation is but also at how wonderful, how amazing that it finally happens. He never fully realized how he has desperately wanted it for so long until it finally happened.

David smiles again, but this time a soft smile, close to a delicate one. And seeing it makes something flutters in Joe’s stomach and something starts to swell in his throat. David traces his index finger on the line of Joe’s lips.

“I like it. I like that you kiss me, Joe…” he says, voice as low as a whisper.

Joe smiles as something warm grows inside his heart and quickly spreads throughout his body. He leans his face to David as he pulls David into his embrace.

“I like it too. I like it a lot,” he says before locking their lips again.

Joe doesn’t care that Samir has win that stupid bet.

Joe has win something else. Something bigger than everything else.

 


End file.
